


Потаенные мечты /  Deep Hidden Fantasies

by impala65, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Don't copy to another site, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Sam, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Кое-что Сэм может сделать только с Дином.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635967
Kudos: 19





	Потаенные мечты /  Deep Hidden Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deep Hidden Fantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316800) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



Чем прекрасен секс с Дином, так это тем, что сдерживаться Сэму не требуется. И нежничать тоже. Не то чтобы Сэм славился особой деликатностью в постели со всеми своими женщинами и случайными мужчинами, но так он себя не вёл даже с Руби, которая как демон вообще была практически неуязвима.

Для начала, Дин — он готов _всегда_. Никогда не скажет нет, даже если устал и засыпает на ходу — в этих нечастых случаях он просто раздвигает ноги для Сэма, буркая что-то вроде:  
— Ладно. Только не жди, что я буду особо напрягаться.  
Но чаще всего он участвует в процессе радостно и с энтузиазмом.

И Сэму не надо прилагать никаких специальных усилий, чтобы раскрутить его. Не нужны ни цветы, ни свечи на романтическом ужине. Один выразительный взгляд, брошенный на губы Дина, — при этом Сэм проводит рукой по своему паху — и грязный отсос прямо в туалете бара обеспечен с лёгкостью; Дин в экстазе стонет, обжимая губами член Сэма, и глотает его сперму, как божественный нектар. Вроде бы случайное прикосновение пальцев к обтянутой джинсами заднице Дина или даже всего-то приглашающе поднятая бровь: «Хочешь?» — и этого более чем достаточно для последующего грубого и быстрого траха на заднем сиденье Импалы или в кабинке туалета на заправке. Сэм глушит стонущий вскрик кончающего Дина, зажав тому рот рукой, а собственный вой задавливает, вцепившись зубами в нежную, чувствительную кожу Диновой шеи.

А Дина такое явно заводит, он дуреет, когда Сэм его кусает и царапает, когда ставит засосы по всему телу; Дин позволяет брату гнуть себя, чуть не складывая пополам, позволяет ставить себя на колени, вбивать в стену со всей дури; он поддаётся, с лёгкостью принимая весь грубый Сэмов напор, всю его необузданную мощь; ему нравится каждый такой миг.  
— Быстрее! — шипит он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Глубже, — давится вдохом. — Сильнее, — умоляет сиплым, подрагивающим голосом. — Не сломаюсь я, Сэмми. Давай, трахни меня как следует.

И Сэм трахает его, доводя до экстаза себя и принимая то, что даёт Дин; и всё это у них — стискивающие руки, рычащие рты, оскаленные зубы, скользкая кожа, напрягшиеся мышцы — оно больше смахивает на драку, чем на секс. Сэм словно с цепи срывается, но разрядка у обоих наступает быстро — это слишком рано, этого не хватает, и Сэм, ощущая, как твердеет снова, прямо там, внутри брата, улыбается Дину:  
— Второй раунд?  
Дин стонет почти болезненно, но раздвигает ноги пошире, ухмыльнувшись в ответ. И они повторяют.

Это классно. Всё просто зашибись.

Но самое _лучшее_ для Сэма в сексе с Дином — то, что он всё равно может быть с ним нежным и сдержанным, пусть этого и не требуется. Потому что иногда Сэм хочет быть нежным для Дина.

Так что сегодня вечером Сэм спешить не будет. Они с Дином сходят поужинать — большой сочный стейк и несколько бокалов холодного пива; потом сгоняют парочку партий в бильярд; затем неторопливо пройдутся по городку, возвращаясь в мотель, — будут рука об руку шагать под звёздным небом и пересмеиваться. Как только они окажутся в номере, он начнёт целовать Дина, мягко и неторопливо. Потом медленно разденет его донага и уложит на постель, и будет целовать и вылизывать его тело, возбуждающе пощипывать осторожными мягкими пальцами соски, шептать ему прямо в кожу трепетные слова любви и восхищения, а Дин станет краснеть и вздрагивать от его заботы. Они займутся любовью, глядя друг другу в глаза, наслаждаясь друг другом и тем, что им так безопасно и спокойно, и своей обоюдной уверенностью в том, что этого они не утратят, как бы жизнь не повернулась.

Естественно, наутро Дин неминуемо примется это высмеивать, отпускать саркастические замечания о том, какая Сэм девчонка; начнёт выпячивать свою грубость и мачизм, спасая репутацию. А Сэм будет слушать его бурчание снисходительно, с понимающей улыбкой на губах.

...хотя, конечно, если Дин не перестанет бухтеть и ныть достаточно быстро, то Сэм с удовольствием прибегнет к испытанному способу заткнуть ему рот. Своим членом. Это всегда срабатывает.


End file.
